parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Evil Queen
The Evil Queen is a wicked girl and the main villain from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Voice Actress * Engilsh-Lucille La Verne * Louise Chamis She played Ms. Bitters in Invader Alejandro She is a school teacher She played Elvira Parker in Deadly Friend (PaddingtonandFernRockz Style) She is a nasty neighbor across Conways She played Tabitha Harperstein in Ryder in New York She is a murderer She played Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty (TrainBoy43 Style) and Sleeping Ilsa She is the evil fairy She played Shenzi in The Mammal King She is a hyena She played Herself in Kim White and the Seven Dogs She is the queen She played Lady Tremaine in Bellerella She is Cinderella's wicked stepmother She played The Queen of Hearts in Snow White in Wonderland She is a fat queen She played Queen Beryl in Sailor Snow White (Disneystyle8) She is the ruler of dark kingdom She played The Wicked Witch in The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) She is a witch She played Grand Councilwoman in Alice and Dinah She played Darla Dimple in Foxes Don't Dance She is a daughter She played Ursula in The Little Aardvark She is a sea witch She played Rhonda the Walrus in The Things of Madagascar She is a walrus She played Cruella De Vil in 101 Deer She is a fashionista She played Aunt Pristine Figg in Sid and Flap: The Movie She is an aunt She played Karen Plankton in The LoudBob KiddingtonPants Movie She is a machine She played Heather in Total Drama (DisneyLovefan Style) She played Sour Kangaroo in Roger Hears a Frog She is a kangaroo She played Jafar in Dawnladdin & Dawnladdin 2: The Return of Evil Queen She is the Sorcerer Portrayals: *In Sawyer White and the Seven Animals, Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style), and Megara White and The Seven Animals She was played by Sour Kangaroo *In Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals She was played by Madame Medusa *In Wendy White and the Seven Animals and Anna White and the Seven Characters She was played by Cruella De Vil *In Selena White and the Seven Toons She was played by Maleficent *In Ariel White and the Seven Men and Ariel White and the Seven Animals (CoolZDane Style) She was played by Carmen Sandiego *In Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs She was played by Ursula *In Sailor Moon White and the Seven Heroes She was played by Queen Beryl *In Truly Scumptious and the Seven Animals She was played by Judge Judy *In Erika White and the Seven Good Boys She was played by Waffle Woman *In Kim White and the Seven Dogs She was played by Herself *In Becky White and the seven Dwarfs She was Played By Kismet *In Ariel White and the Seven Characters played by Lady Tremaine *In The Antic Master, she plays herself and her witch self *In Android 18 White and The Seven Cats She was played by Tira in her queen form and Zangya in her Witch form *In Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons and Oriana White and the Seven Boys she was played by Mother Gothel *In Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends she was played by Donita Donata *In Giselle White and the Seven Animals and Padme White and the Seven Characters she was played by Queen Narissa *In Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales she was played by Vicky *In Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks she was played by Zelda *In Edmond White and the 7 Princesses she was played by Shenzi *In D.W. White and the Seven Insects and Dawn White and the Seven Men she was played by Heather *In Honey White and the Seven Mice she was played by Yzma *In Lily White and the Seven Men she was played by Mahra *In Mindy White and The Seven Animals she was played by Aunt Sarah *In Isabella White and the Seven Birds she was played by Rhonda the Walrus *In Destiny White and the Seven Mammals she was played by Stretch *In Lady White and the Seven Best Friends she was played by Joanna the Goanna *In Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men she was played by Stacy Hirano *In Alice White and the Seven Robots she was played by Darla Dimple *In Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles she was played by Ludmilla *In Cecilia White and the Seven Men she was played by Eris *In Runo White and the Seven Creatures she is played by Chandra. *In Ami White and the Seven Boys she was Played by Nahelenia Gallery The Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|The Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Queeen.png SnowWhite7.gif GIF-EVIL-QUEEN.gif Evil Queen (Disney).png Evil_Queen.jpg 1queen.jpg Sw75preskitA1.jpg Disney-bosewichte-descendants-schneewittchen-bose-konigin.jpg 65a0260f37fb6c4dbfc2336dcfb7f064951404b5 00.gif Profile - The Evil Queen.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-602.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-607.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-606.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-604.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-603.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-597.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-600.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-598.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps com-651.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps com-654.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5651.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5650.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5647.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5649.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5648.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5646.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5645.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5644.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5643.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Queens Category:Snow White Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Women Category:Black Characters Category:Murderers Category:Disney Villains Category:Transformed Characters Category:Villainesses Category:Girls Category:Transformed Villains Category:Beautiful Villains Category:Adults Category:Villains That Defeated Heroes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Jealous Characters Category:Monsters Category:Descendants characters Category:Mothers Category:Stepmothers Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Stepparents Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters